G☆PC16
is the 16th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 4th part of "Becoming Partner Arc". In this episode where Rikka and Rosette becomes partners. Plot This episode is centred on Rikka and Rosette. In the same scene from the previous episode, in the hospital, Joshua's health getting worse while Rosette looked at him as helpless and worry, she shouted for help. Later after Joshua plunges into a medically induced coma, Azmaria is also concerned for Joshua, the doctor says that Joshua okay for now. Although his health is only getting worse, Rosette is completely hopeless, she starts to refugee in the toilet and crying. Meanwhile, Azmaria talking with Chrno, he talk that even the operation may cost him his life. She feels very worried and don't want this to happen, she began crying, it reveals that Azmaria was in love with Joshua. And says that if Azmaria become a Knight-Pretty Cure like Rosette, she should have able to cure she if she has an ability to heal his heart. Fiore not know what to do how to save Joshua, while Satella attempts to seek Rosette. Later, Rikka goes into the toilet when she hears the cry, she discovers by the toilet door that it's Rosette who crying. Rikka asked why Rosette is crying, she answer that Joshua's heart began to get worsen. She said she has not yet mastered her powers of regeneration, Rosette is afraid to the notion that Joshua risk of dying that even an operation could not save him, she crying more after she hug to Rikka, she revealed that her parents were dead when Rosette and Joshua are children, and he is the only one left of her own family, Rosette was desperate. Later, Rikka revealed to Rosette that Rikka want to become a doctor like her mother and so she decides to help her to gains her healing power, Raquel considers that the PreCloth which represent the Swan constellation has healing ability. Rosette says she also wants to become a doctor. In the garden, they transform into the Precures in order to hope to get the healing ability. Cure Cygnus tries to using her ability, but without success. Koumori and Raquel encourages her. But in minutes, Cygnus is exhausted and feel frustrated, Diamond trying to think to find a way. Later in the hospital, Cure Draco and Leviathan are appeared in front of Joshua, she targeted to Joshua, and extract his Mnemosyne to created a Raven-like Phobodeimos, it attacks into the hospital. Diamond and Cygnus heard this explosion, Satella run to them that something occurs in Joshua's hospital chamber, and they running towards the hospital. Inside of the hospital where Chrno and Fiore attacking the Raven-like Phobodeimos and Leviathan, they escape them and come out of the hospital. Leviathan and the Raven-like Phobodeimos appear of them, Cygnus became angry. Leviathan orders it to attacking his own older sister, Satella with her Jewel powers, she protect her. But Satella has been hit. Diamond using "Twinkle Diamond" and Cygnus using "Cygnus Diamond Burst" to attacking it, but he was too strong and attacking violenly them, with a sharp beak, he had hurt his own sister. Cygnus is almost fainted, she nevertheless hearing Joshua's voice from the Raven-like Phobodeimos, he said he had suffered because of his heart condition and he had no reason to live, while Diamond tries to protect her by using Koumori who transform into a sword, then to reason with him, and swore that if he dies before having treatment, Rosette crying and lose the reason to live. Inside of the hospital, Joshua is under the influence of the Phobodeimos since his Mnemosyne is extracted, if his Mnemosyne not returned before to have purified the Phobodeimos, he lead into death, he try to commit suicide by jumping out the window, Fiore rushed and soaring to rescue him, but both risk being crushed to the ground, which noticed Satella. She used one of her Jewels to summoned the fish-like spirit to saved them, then Fiore tied Joshua to prevent movement. Satella asked what Joshua are doing, Fiore said that Joshua trying to commit suicide. Draco revealed to them that if they cannot to purified the Phobodeimos and the Mnemosyne is not returned to its owner, the victim with the Mnemosyne extracted, may commit suicide. Then Satella with her fish-like spirit have attacking Leviathan that tries to interfere them. Daimond says that Cygnus is her partner. When Cygnus is going to die and hearing Diamond's words, she says that Joshua was her younger brother and vowed to protect him, she accused Leviathan to forced him to commit suicide after she take his Mnemosyne to created the Phobodeimos, her regenerative powers is active, realizing that her powers when she is seriously injured or dying, she using the regenerative power "Crying Moon" the first time and then on Joshua, they have managed to purified the Raven-like Phobodeimos by using their combine attack "Twinkle Diamond Swan", the Mnemosyne returned into Joshua, while Cygnus' Cosmos Piece is restored and purified and thus to heal his health, a PreCloth represented the Raven constellation appears. Then Cygnus decides to take revenge on Draco who had defeated her once during battle into Spinalonga Fortress, and even killed these Precures. Draco tells that she and Cygnus are Knight-Precures, and are intended to kill each other, Draco accept this challenge. Two seals appears on the ground, two Constellation Spirits appears above of Draco and Cygnus. Cygnus summoned Orpheus as a sword while Draco summoned Eurydice as a sword form, the battle begins. Cygnus rushed and attacking Draco, but she dodged by jumping. Then she attacking her by pointing her Eurydice. Cygnus blocked with her Orpheus, the two swords clashing violently, while they gritted teeth. Cygnus brandishing her Orpheus, but Draco blocked several sword blows. However, she riding her swan-like Constellation Spirit on the back, then slashed Draco's Constellation Spirit, which wounding her also due the same damage. while her Cosmos Piece is a bit broken, Draco commented that Cygnus knew that wounding the Constellation Spirit, she received the same damage. Draco said that she hates all the Precures and also the Knight-Precures, because they were only to kill each for other. Cygnus replied that if Draco hates them, she's like any other Knight-Precures she hates the most, and the Knight-Pretty Cure she suffered and hated most is Cure Draco herself, which hurted Draco from words. Draco is very confident that Cygnus has lied, a fire aura had manifested into her while she burst into tears and crying loudly while red flames intensified so violently, that Diamond and Raquel are panicked from flames. Cygnus trying to persuade her, but Draco refuses to listen and she attacking Cygnus with her Eurydice as her sword form by shouted to her to stop. Cygnus dodged from the sword blow, while Draco shouted that Cygnus is lied five times and violently attacked ceaselessly and unconsciously while Cygnus try to dodged from sword blows, Draco roared loudly. Draco attacked Diamond in an access of rage and insanity, but she dodges. Cygnus was trying to calm her, she says that it is useless to act in a state of anger, saying that she will commit the Sin of Wrath, if she reacts with hate and revenge. She punched Cygnus by send her on the ground, and then stomped her plastron. Diamond ordered to stop this insane fight, but Cygnus refused because this fight is between her and Draco and ordered Diamond to stay out of it. Draco stomped brutally her plastron which breaking it slowly. Cygnus grabs Draco's left leg and projected her in the sky, then she punched her, Cygnus used "Cygnus Diamond Burst" and she falling on the ground. Draco is impressed by her power is more better than during the battle into Spinalonga Fortress, but nobody can seen her true face, she provoke her. Cygnus answered to provocation, rushed towards Draco and trying to removed her mask. She stopped her with her left hand on the face, then she punched her violently on her plastron (which breaking it) and her Constellation Spirit wounded Cygnus' Constellation Spirit which received the same damage on Cygnus and projected her by punched violently. The pieces of the plastron pad and her swan-like tiara are scattered on the ground, Draco stomped Cygnus, brandishing her Eurydice and going to killed her. As Draco gets the upper hand, Diamond goes to stop her before she can do so, she used "Diamond Shower" with her "Love Heart Arrow" and thus Regina with a red blast from her "Miracle Dragon Glave", it makes Draco irritated. Shortly after, Chrno and Azmaria appears in front of them, and says that what's happening. Satella answer that Joshua's heart to receive treatment thanks to the regenerative capacity. But Cygnus is fighting against Draco and she's defeated. Chrno and Azmaria carrying Cygnus and everyone run away. Leviathan asked why Draco should not pursue them, if Hades had learning this faillure, he became furious and Romeo's fate will be threatened, which offensed Draco, she grabs Leviathan's collar shirt. She asked her of do not talking about Romeo or she will kill her, she tightened her grip strongly. Later in the chamber, where Joshua was sleeping and is now healed for his illness, supervised by Azmaria and Fiore are relieved. Rosette and Rikka are outside the house, Rosette blamed herself of being defeated by Cure Draco once again, but yet happy to have saved her younger brother, Rosette eventually accept to become her partner. After this proposal, Rosette and Rikka becoming partners. Rosette asked Rikka and friends to do not blame Cure Draco. For in the end, she's very lost and crying, like a little girl who had losing her parents. Rikka is very suspicious with Cure Draco, because she is vicious and violent. But Rosette replied that she's suffering, and asked to trusted to her, she would do anything to help her, because she is a nun. Major Events * Rosette and Rikka becoming partners. * Joshua is now healed from his heart disease. * Cure Cygnus use now "Crying Moon" the first time. * Rosette's dream is become a doctor. * Cure Cygnus and Cure Diamond using their combine attack " Twinkle Diamond Swan". Trivia * It was the second time were two blue-themed Precures becoming partners. Characters Cures * Rosette Christopher / Cure Cygnus * Rikka Hishikawa / Cure Diamond Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Raquel Aliies * Regina * Chrno Villains * Cure Draco * Leviathan Secondary Characters * Joshua Christopher * Azmaria Hendric * Satella Harvenheit * Fiore / Florette Harvenheit Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Story Arcs Category:Partnership Arc